Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
Unlike most semiconductor memory, flash memory devices can be sold with a limited quantity of defective memory blocks. Flash memory devices typically have a scheme to communicate the locations of the defective blocks to a controller or processor.
One such scheme employs markers at specific locations in the defective memory block. The markers are generated during the manufacturing and testing process before being sold to the user. When the user powers-up the memory device, the memory controller would go through these specific locations in memory and track the defective blocks. Since there can be thousands of memory blocks in a typical memory device, this is considerable overhead for the controller to handle.
Another problem with marking memory locations as defective is that if certain locations in a flash memory device are marked as defective, the device might have to be discarded. Additionally, integrated circuit manufacturers have to tag an entire memory block as bad even if it has only one bad bit in the field of 512 bytes. Both of these problems reduce the manufacturer's part yield, thus increasing the cost of the memory devices in an industry operating on slim profit margins.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved method for handling defective memory blocks in a flash memory device.